Yugioh Zexal another holder and another side
by guardian of the aura Aurasoul
Summary: Darkalicia Shinori was another person that knew of Kite, Hart, and Kazuma she had recived a gift from Kazuma known as the Empress's key and became friends with Kite and Hart but an event happened to cause Darka to seperate from Kite and Hart she then met Yuma and the others and met the being of Astral World that lives in the Empress's key storyline similar to show but different
1. Prolouge

**Aurasoul: I would like to thank everyone for reading my story and I don't own Yugioh Zexal only my characters and I don't own the song Its a Beautiful World.**

**Yuma: So is there going to be any dueling?**

**Aurasoul: No this is when the main character met Kite and Hart now let the story begin.**

* * *

prologue

A girl around 14 was walking around some woods that was outside of her home she was wearing a light blue tank top, gray knee-length jeans, and gray sneakers her silver hair tied in a high pony tail her bangs let out but her amber eyes still giving off a glow she was humming a favorite tune of hers until she heard voices."Someones here"?! she thought surprise.

No one in Heartland City liked exploring in woods like the girl did she always assumed that no one would ever come but she knew she heard voices she followed the voices and then she saw people she hid behind a tree to get a close look to see that one of them was a guy around 15 he had blond hair with teal bangs and she saw a little boy around 6 he had light blue hair and amber eyes and with them a small robot she saw the boy holding a butterfly box inside was an azure butterfly she saw how the older boy cared for the younger one and guessed they were siblings seeing something like this made her heart feel warm inside then she looked at grew wide-eyed to see a wooden villa."They must live here in the woods... Lucky them", she thought smiling.

She was about to leave then."Inturder! Intruder"!

The girl almost gasp and looked to see the robot going a little crazy."Orbital whats going on"? the older boy asked.

"My sensors show that someone is here in the perimeter"! the robot yelled.

"What"!? the older boy yelled shocked.

"Uh oh", the girl thought.

"Whoever you are show yourself now"! the older boy yelled.

The girl gulped and slowly putting her hands up in surrender came out of her hiding spot and walked out to them they gasp in shock to see her here."Who are you"? the older boy asked.

"My name is Darkalicia Shinori I live a couple of miles from these woods I was just leaving to a meadow that's around here to play my flute I swear I wasn't going to do anything to you guys I promise", the girl Darkalicia said.

They looked at her shocked which Darkalicia was surprised for that."What meadow"? the older boy asked.

"Um a very big meadow flowers blooming around the area with butterflies flying around too with this huge oak tree I sit behind the oak tree to play my flute", Darkalicia explained.

"The little boy gasp."And the song sounds like a bird's song right"? he asked.

Darkalicia looked at them."Ok how in Ra do you know that"? she asked.

They little boy laughed and walked to her."Me and my brother hear you play all the time we thought that you might be a bird but when we come to see you your gone", he explained.

Darkalicia was surprised but she then smiled."Well you found me. So what are your names"? she asked.

"My name is Hart over there is my big brother Kite and the robot is Orbital", the boy said.

"Well its nice to meet you Hart", Darkalicia said.

Kite and Orbital came over to them and him and Darkalicia shook hands than Hart tugged on Darkalicia's shirt."Darkalicia can you play us a something on your flute"? he asked.

Darkalicia giggled and patted Hart's head."Sure Hart and call me Darka for short everyone does", she said.

They sat behind a tree as Darka got out her flute it was made out of wood giving of a gleam she then began playing a soft tune Hart smiled and listened Kite enjoyed the tune and closed his eyes feeling in peace when she finished playing the last tune she sighed."Well what do you guys think"? she asked.

"I like it", Hart said.

"Yeah it was very peaceful", Kite said.

Darka smiled then there was a ringing Darka got out her D-Gazer it was a shiny orange that shaped like flames with a light blue lens she picked up."Hello"?

"Dear"?

"Oh hey mom whats up"?

"Well dear just giving you a heads up that dinner will be ready in 10 minutes and since you going to the woods is a 7 minute walk for you and all I thought you might want to start walking".

"Got it bye".

"Bye".

Darka took off her D-Gazer and sighed."soory guys I have to get going", she said, getting up.

"Will you visit us again"? Hart asked worried.

Darka smiled and patted his head again."Of course I'll visit everyday I promise", she said.

Hart smiled and hugged Darka and she hugged back she then shook Kite's hand again and waved goodbye and headed home.

**1 year later...**

"Bye mom going to the woods"!

"Make sure you come back soon me and your father want to take you out for your birthday"!

"Right"! Darka ran out of the house she wore a silver blouse, a high low skirt, matching white boots, a silver purse, her acoustic guitar, and around her neck was a silver key charm with a blue jewel charm a present from her father she couldn't wait to tell Kite and Hart of how her father got it and to play the new song she had written for a while Darka then reached the villa and knocked on the door the door opened and Hart came out giving Darka a hug."Happy birthday Darka", he said.

"Hey thank Hart- Wait a minute how do you know today was my birthday"? Darka asked surprised.

"Me and brother overheard you talking with your mom about it last week", Hart smiled.

Darka laughed and nuzzled Hart's head."You little rascal but I appreciate you caring. Where is Kite"? she asked.

"Inside come on", Hart said.

Darka followed him in the villa she smiled of how it was a nice simple home she went in the kitchen to see Kite pouring some hot choclate for Hart she smiled."Hey Kite", she said.

Kite looked up and softly smiled."Hi Darka happy birthday", he said.

"Thanks Kite I appriciate it", Darka said.

Then Hart came in carrying a small gift wrapped in white wrapping."Here Darka a gift", he said.

"Hart you didn't need to get me anything really", Darka said.

"But I wanted too come on let's go to the other room for you to open the gift", Hart said.

Darka nodded they went the living room and sat on the couch Darka then carefully tore the wrapping and was surprised to see it was a small music box."Go ahead turn the handle", Hart said.

Darka nodded and slowly turned the handle and then a light melody began playing Darka sighed in comfort hearing the soothing melody then once the last note played she looked at Hart."Where did you get this"? she asked.

"Well it use to be mine but I thought you might like it", Hart said smiling.

"Oh well thank you Hart", Darka said smiling.

Kite then came in and gave Hart the mug of hot choclate then grabbed something and put it out to Darka she gasp to see it was a painting of the meadow and it was all in the last detail it looked so real."Kite did you made this"? she asked.

"Yeah you always said you loved the meadow so I painted it not a big deal", Kite shrugged.

Darka put down the painting and got up to hug Kite he was surprised of the action."Thank you Kite I love it", she said.

Kite nodded and slowly hugged her back they then seperated and Kite noticed the key charm."So that was a gift too"? he asked pointing at the charm.

"Yeah dad said his friend Kazuma Tukumo gave it to him its called the Empress's Key dad said that Kazuma got it in one of his adventures and he gave it to dad to give it to me for my next birthday which is today Kazuma said it's also a good luck charm for dueling", Darka explained.

"Wait you duel Darka"? Hart asked surprised.

"Yeah here you cam see my deck", Darka said.

She got her purse and got out her deck she then showed it to Hart he grew wide eyes at them all and Darka smiled and clutched her key."Wow Darka your cards are amazing", Hart said, giving back her deck.

"Yeah I'm going to test it out later today", Darka said smiling.

"Cool", Hart said smiling.

"So what with the guitar"? Kite asked.

"Oh yeah the song I was working on is finish and I want you guys to hear it", Darka said.

"Oh lets hear it, Hart said.

Kite nodded in agreement Darka smiled she grabbed her guitar and started playing she then singed."_Everyday we just keep going through the motions and we don't know why  
Seems like we never stop to take the time to know this life as it goes by  
But there's a whole world out there, it's a miracle to see -  
Like the colors of the rainbow, it's a living symphony"._

Kite and Hart grew wide eyed but smiled of the song as she continued."So open your eyes  
It's easy to do  
Just take the time  
And look around you  
Never forget:  
This is a beautiful world

Do we really celebrate the beauty that surrounds us every single day  
Or ever realize the gifts that we've been given might just go away?  
We can't let it happen, it's up to you and me  
We've got to work together, it's our responsibility

So open your eyes  
It's easy to do  
Just take the time  
And look around you  
Never forget:  
This is a beautiful world.

Hart felt light hearing the words he put his mug on the table and leaned back hearing the music Kite looked at Darka of how she looked so focused and calm singing he smiled gently."There's a whole world out there  
Be thankful everyday  
And grateful for the magic  
It touches us so many ways

So open your eyes  
It's easy to do  
Just take the time  
And look around you  
Never forget:  
This is a beautiful world (Oh, yeah)

So open your eyes  
It's easy to do  
Just take the time  
And look around you  
Never forget:  
This is a beautiful world

Just take the time  
And open your eyes  
Never forget:  
This is a beautiful world

It's a beautiful world, oh  
Oh, just open your eyes  
This is a beautiful world  
It's a beautiful world".

Darka then played the last note and sighed she then smiled and turned to the brothers."So what do you guys think"? she asked.

"It was very beautiful", Kite said.

"Amazing", Hart said.

"Thanks I thought about writing a song about nature and the beautiful world around us especially here in these beautiful woods", Darka said softly.

They were surprised of her words but they smiled Hart came close to Darka and rested his head on her lap as she put away her guitar Kite sat next to Darka and touched her hand Darka smiled and stayed close to them.

**1 year and a half later...**

"Now Black Rose Dragon attack him directly"!

And her monster attacked finishing the duel and she smiled."Yes another win"! she said,

Darka was outside of her school wearing a blue tank top, jeans knee-length, a demi jacket vest, and sneakers she then walked to her opponent her friend Koru he grinned and got up taking off his D-Gazer."Awesome duel Darka keep it up and you'll be bringing back synchro monsters back again", he said.

Darka smiled and checked the time on her D-Gazer she gasp."Oh no I'm late"! she yelled.

She quickly took off her D-Gazer and got on her hoverboard Koru looked at her confused."Darka whats wrong"? he asked.

I promise a friend of mine got to hurry"! she said.  
And she sped off quickly as possible she groaned to herself."Man I can't believe I'm late and I promised Hart", she thought.

Darka had promised Hart of showing her some of her new cards and she had also gotten Hart a duel monster card as a present and was planning on giving it to him once she got to the villa when she finally reached it she then knew something was off Darka slowly got off hoverboard and picked it up she walked to the villa and touched the door she gasp to see it unlock."Kite never leaves the door unlock", she thought.

When she opened the door she gasp to see everything flung as if a tornado was here."Kite! Hart! Orbital"! she yelled.

Darka ran checking all the rooms of the villa but found nothing she went back to the living room scared."Where are they"? she thought desperatly.

Then Darka heard a groan she ran torward and gasp."Orbital"! she yelled.

Indeed it was the robot who was missing and arm and wheel she gently picked him up."Orbital what happened to you!? And wheres Kite and Hart"!? Darka yelled.

Orbital groaned and looked up and a cord fell out."Connect... To D-Gazer", he said.

Darka looked at him she then put on her D-Gazer and connected the cord then Orbital began beeping then Darka saw a video playing she gasp to see Kite and to see two men behind him they spoke with him but Kite snapped at them and faced her."Darka if your watching this you saw the villa a mess thats because some... People here are taking me and Hart away now before you say anything you can't tell the police if you do they'll hurt Hart so please don't get anyone not even youself involve in this please do me this one favor... Don't worry about us we'll be fine take care of Orbital we're leaving him behind goodbye Darka you were a precious friend to us and more to me don't forget about us and we won't forget about you we really cared about you stay safe".

Kite then sighed and got up one of the man then turned off Orbital it was over Darka took off her D-Gazer and softly cried she kept weeping until she took a deep breath and picked up Orbital."Come on we better take you to dad he'll fix you".


	2. Chapter 1

**Aurasoul**:** Here is now the next chapter and I do not own Yugioh Zexal only my OC characters and cards.**

**Yuma: Please tell me theres a duel in this.**

**Aurasoul: Actually yes you vs Darka and we'll be meeting the Astral being that lives in the Empress's Key.**

**Yuma: Awesome hey by the way wheres Darka?**

**Aurasoul *sigh* shes a little mad at me about Kite and Hart.**

**Yuma: Oh well don't worry she'll forgive you.**

**Aurasoul: I hope oh and I don't own Yugioh Zexal.**

**Darka walks in the room.**

**Aurasoul: Hey Darka.**

**Darka looks up then walks away Aurasoul sighs**

**Aurasoul: She hates me.**

**Astral:Do not worry she will forgive you.**

**Aurasoul: Whatever oh and the cards that are bold and Italic are made up cards lets hope Darka likes them now let the story begin**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

16-year-old Darkalicia was on the roof of her school Heartland Academie eating her lunch it had been a couple of months since the incident in the villa after that Darka refuse to go back in the forest it brought back bitter-sweet memories for her she became cold and desolated to everyone except Orbital her father was able to fix Orbital and the robot became a great help around the house Darka felt cold she only wanted to find her friends but couldn't for she promised and she must keep that promise she took another bite from her riceball when she heard footsteps. Darka looked up to see a group of kids around 13 coming to the roof they were surprised to see Darka which she didn't knew why after all she was a student wearing the girls uniform except that she fixed her skirt to be knee-length and she wore the Empress Key then one of them a boy with black hair and red bangs came forward."Um hey we're going to have lunch here we won't bother you or anything", he said.

Darka only shrugged and took another bite of her riceball."Go ahead I won't stop you", she said.

They all walked over to a spot and Darka saw a golden glint from the black-haired boy she looked and gasp the boy turned and gasp."The Emporer's key"!

"The Empress's key"!

They looked at each other."Yuma Tukumo"?!

"Darkalicia Shinori"?!

the others looked at the two confused."Eh"?

* * *

"So wait you knew Yuma's dad"? Bronk asked.

After doing introduction they all gathered together Darka finally smiling for months and nodded."Yeah my dad was friends with Kazuma-san, dad made speacil equipment for Kazuma-san's adventures and helped him on finding new places to explore", Darka said happily.

"Yeah I've met her dad but never got to meet her though but once I saw the Empress Key I knew it was Darka", Yuma said.

"And when I saw the Emporer's key I knew it was Yuma", Darka said.

Yuma and his friends looked at each other than faced Darka."Um Darka by any chance have you ever seen a spirit next to you ever since you got the Empress's Key"? Yuma asked.

Darka looked at him confused and shook her head."No I haven't actually why"? she asked.

Yuma shook his head."Nothing hey how about we have a duel", he said grinning.

Darka looked at him surprised."We just met and already you want to duel", she remarked.

"Hey I can't help it when I meet new people I just want to duel them while feeling the flow", Yuma said happily.

Darka grew wide-eyed and remembered when she first met Kazuma.

**Flashback...**

A 11-year-old Darka wearing a light blue shirt, jeans, and sandles was in her room fixing her deck with the new cards she got then her father called her."Darka come down please there's someone I want you to meet"!

"Coming dad"!

Still holding a few of her cards Darka ran out of her room and went down the stairs to see her father with him was a man with black hair and brown eyes he wore a traveling outfit and hat the man looked and smiled a her."So this is your daughter"? the man asked.

"Yes. Darka come down don't be shy", her father Tsukoma said.

Darka went down the steps and next to her father the man crouched down and smiled."Hello my name is Kazuma Tsukomo I'm a friend of your father", he said.

"He's the explorer I've been helping remember the one I told you about", Tsukoma said.

Darka gasp and looked at Kazuma admirably."Really? Cool"! she said.

Kazuma lightly chuckled and noticed her cards."Are those yours"? he asked.

Darka nodded and Kazuma gently patted her head."Well let me give you some advice when you're in a duel and you're in a corner and you think you can't win always remember to feel the flow", he said.

"Feel the flow"? Darka asked confused.

"Thats right it means to never give up on yourself and to believe in your deck and yourself and to know you can always succeed", Kazuma explained.

Darka smiled and nodded."Right"!

**End of flashback...**

Darka smiled and stood up eating the last bit of her riceball."Time to put that saying to the test", she thought.

Darka faced Yuma grinning."Alright Yuma I'll duel you but I'm giving two warnings one is that my deck is a little old fashion and two I'm not going easy", Darka said.

"Good it wouldn't be any fun if you did hold back", Yuma said.

Darka giggled."Alright lets go", she said.

"Duel disk set"!

Darka's duel disk was shaped of a lunar moon colored black and light blue.

"D-Gazer set"!

**Yuma LP: 4000**

**Darka LP: 4000**

"Lets duel"!

"Alright I go first draw! I summon** Dark Lunar Magician **in attack mode", Darka said.

And a women appeared wearing a black, silver, and white cloak with lunar blue armor and a starling silver wand similar to Dark Magicians but with a curve her face covered in black swirls.

_**Dark Lunar Magician**_

_**Atk points: 1800**_

_**Dfe points: 800**_

"And I place two cards face down your move Yuma", Darka said smiling.

"Alright its my turn draw"! Yuma yelled.

Astral floated next to Yuma a little spectical."Yuma theres something... A little odd about Darka", he said.

"What do you mean"? Yuma asked.

"I don't know but I scence something saddening about her", Astral said.

"Saddening"? Yuma asked confused.

Darka was looking at Yuma confused of that he was talking to himself."Um Yuma mind telling me who you talking too"? she asked.

Yuma gasp and looked at Darka giving her a quick smile."Don't worry its nothing lets just get back to the duel. So its my move I draw I summon Gagaga Magician in attack mode"!

**Gagaga Magician**

**Atk points: 1500**

**Dfe points: 1000**

"Now I activate the equip spell Wonder Wand with it Gagaga Magician gets a 500 Atk point boost", Yuma said.

**Gagaga Magician**

**Atk points: 1500- 2000**

"Now Gagaga magician attack Dark Lunar Magician"! Yuma yelled.

"Not so fast I activate the trap _**Dark**_** Negation**! With it when my opponent attacks one of my Dark attribute monsters the attack is stopped and the battle phase is ended", Darka said.

"I place a card face down that ends my turn", Yuma finished.

"Alright my move draw"! Darka yelled.

She looked at her card and grinned."Awesome I summon _**Void Vulture **_in attack mode"!

And a Vulture flew in the field its body was darkened in darkness as its body was like an internal void.

_**Void Vulture**_

_**Attack points: 1500**_

_**Defence points: 100**_

"Now I overlay level 4 _**Void Vulture **_and level 4 _**Dark Lunar Magician **_to build the overlayto Xyz summon _**Dark**_ **Priest**"!

And the monster appeared he wore Priest robes that were black, dark purple, and gray he had dark skin and black eyes in his hand a septer made in black metal two black overlay units swirled around him.

_**Dark Priest**_

_**Atk points: 2500**_

_**Dfe points: 1000**_

Yuma and Astral grew wide eyed at the monster as Darka smiled."Woah thats what I call dark", Yuma said.

"Yeah this guy here has helped me in many duels besides my dragons so lets do this now _**Dark Priest**_attack Gagaga Magician Dark Cross"! Darka yelled.

"Not so fast I activate the trap card Half Unbreak with it the destructucion of my monster is negated and and the damage I take is cut in half"! Yuma yelled.

**Yuma LP: 4000 - 3500**

"Heh. I activate_** Dark Priest**_ability by using one overlay unit _**Dark Priest**_deals 800 hundred points to you! Go Black Cross slash"! darka yelled.

The priest monster then lashed at Yuma with his septer a black slash attack attacking Yuma.

**Yuma LP: 3500 - 2700**

"And I place a card face down give me your best shot Yuma"! Darka yelled cheerfully.

"Alright I draw"! Yuma yelled.

Yuma looked at the card and grinned Astral smiled.'Lets do this Astral", Yuma said.

"Right Yuma", Astral nodded.

"Ok first I summon Gogogo Golem in attack mode".

**Gogogo Golem**

**Atk:1800**

**Def: 1500**

"Now I overlay level 4 Gagaga Magician and level 4 Gogogo Golem to Xyz summon Number 39: Utopia"! Yuma yelled.

**Number 39: Utopia**

**Atk points: 2500**

**Dfe points: 2000**

Darka grew wide eyed at Utopia feeling a bright light in herself she bit the inside of her cheek and ignored the feeling as Yuma continued."Next I activate the spell Blustering Winds with it Utopia gains 1000 atk points".

**Utopia**

**Atk points: 2500 - 3500**

"Now Utopia attack _**Dark**_ **Priest! Rising sun slash**"! Yuma yelled.

And using its baldes Utopia slashed _**Dark Priest** _as it was destroyed.

**Darka LP: 4000 - 2900**

Darka gasp as she was flung back by the attack she winced as she got up."Darka you ok"? Yuma asked worried.

And to Yuma's and to everyones shocked Darka laughed."Hahaha! That was awesome Yuma! No one has ever beaten **_Dark__ Priest_ **in so long! This is great and like you and your dad I'm feeling the flow"! Darka said happily.

Yuma smiled at her happiness then she gave him a playful grin.'But I'm not going down yet I'm going to beat you", she said determined.

Then her key began glowing she gasp and shielded her eyes then Darka heard a voice.

"**Open the door**".

And Darka looked to be faced with a huge door **(Take a guess on what door it is) **she looked at it then heard the voice again."** Open this door and you'll gain new strength. But be warned for you'll lose what you hold most important".**

Darka was a little confused of the voices's words but what it said got to her."Gain new strength which I could use to protect the people I love... Kite... Hart".

Darka clutched her key then looked to see a keyhole on the door she looked at her key then understood she took off her necklace and ran to the door and placed the key in the keyhole."I accept the strength and sacrifice"! Darka yelled.

Then the door opened and Darka gasp seeing the bright rainbow light she shielded her eyes as she heard the voice again.

"**Right answer**".

* * *

"Darka then opened her eys as she heard someone calling her name.

"Hey Darka"!

"Yuma"? she thought.

She winced of her body aching then she heard a voice."Are you alright"?

Using everyounce of her strenght Darka got up as turned she then gasp seeing some sort of being floating in front of her it was a female she had cerulean blue skin with indigo markings that were curved like vines, her long hair to the waist shining like the sea, she wore a skinny strap aqua blue dress that looked like it could be made out of water, pointy ears, blue crystal earrings, and mismatched eyes of red and white."Are you alright"? she asked again.

Darka looked at the mysterious being in awe."Uh yeah but if I may. Who are you"? she asked.

The being looked at her straight in the eye.'My name... Is Astrana".

* * *

**Aurasoul: And thats the chapter.**

**Yuma"Woah this is a great duel and Astrana looks great.**

**Astrana: Why thank you Yuma.**

**Darka came in the room giving a small smile Aurasoul looked at her.**

**Aurasoul looked at Darka hopefully: You forgive me?**

**Darka giggled and nodded Aurasoul squeal and hugged Darka, Astrana and Astral looked at the scene.**

**Astrana: Humans are very mysterious.**

**Asrtal: Indeed they are.**

**Yuma sighed at them.**

**Yuma: You two have lot to learn but in the mean time everyone else see ya soon!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Aurasoul**:** Welcome everyone to another chapter of Yugioh Zexal!**

**Yuma: So your going to finish the duel?**

**Aurasoul looks at Yuma and backed away slightly.**

**Aurasoul:Well...**

**Darka: Thats a long well. What are you going to do?**

**Aurasoul: Something that will get Yuma to kill me so let's get the story started!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

A- Astrana"? Darka asked, unsure she heard right.

The being nodded."Yes if the memory is correct I don't remember anything else", she said.

"So wait you have amnesia", Darka asked.

"Hey Darka"!

Darka turned to face Yuma and yelped next to Yuma was another being like Astrana except he was sky blue with dark blue markings more straiter then Astrana's he also had earrings Darka looked at Yuma and his friends."Please tell me you guys see the floating people next to me and Yuma", she said nervously.

The others gasp making Darka confused and a little worried."Darka just calm down look lets just continue the duel once it's over I'll explain everything I swear", Yuma assured.

Darka looked at Yuma seeing kindness and truth in his eyes she sighed."Alright I'll do it first I activate the trap card _**D**__**ark Revival**_**!** With this trap when a dark attribute monster I control is destroyed in battle I can special summon one dark attribute monster from my graveyard so come back _**Dark Lunar Magician**_"!

And a dark purple portal appeared and _**Dark Lunar Magician** _came back to the field Astrana watched the duel closely"Alright I end my turn", Yuma finished.

"My turn draw"! Darka yelled.

Darka looked at her hand for a moment thinking."Use _**Dark Tunning".**_

Darka looked at Astrana as she continued."Use it to special summon the tuner Dark Resonator from your deck to synchro summon Blackrose Dragon", she said.

"Ok how do you know about my deck and card info? Are you a duelist"? Darka asked.

Astrana looked at her then at her cards."Yes I am a duelist", she said.

Darka looked at her for a moment then sighed."Alright I'll trust you on this", she said.

"I use the spell card _**Dark**_** Tunning** with it I can special summon a dark attribute tuner monster from my deck so I choose Dark Resonator"!

**Dark Resonator**

**Atk points: 1300**

**Def points: 300**

"Now I tune my level 4 _**Dark Lunar Magician **_and level 3 Dark Resonator to synchro summon Black rose Dragon"!

**Black rose Dragon**

**Atk points: 2400**

**Def points: 1800**

Everyone looked in awe at the rose dragon Darka grinned."Yo! Blackrose Dragon"! she yelled.

Black rose dragon looked down at Darka."**/Mistress I see you are using me to duel yet again. Who is that being next to you/"?** Black rose asked.

"It can talk", Astrana said shocked.

"Yeah. This is Astrana shes sorta your other Mistress", Darka said.

**"/Other Mistress/"? **Black rose questioned.

"Look I'll explain later now we have a duel to do", Darka said.

**"/Of course/", **Black rose nodded.

"Yuma what is that monster"? Astral asked.

"This is Black rose Dragon one of my dragons", Darka said.

Yuma and Astral looked at her as she continued."You see my specialty is using synchro monsters with a side of Xyz monsters and my most prized synchro monsters are my 7 dragons Black rose Dragon is one of my dragons", she said.

"But why summon it? Utopia is 100 atk points stronger", Bronk said.

"That maybe but my turn isn't over yet fist I use the spell Pot of Greed with it I draw 2 cards".

Darka drew them she looked as did Astrana."This might help us win this", Astrana said.

"Your right... You ready"? Darka said.

"You accept me so easily"? Astrana asked surprised.

"**/ You shouldn't be surprised Mistress Darka is always the accepting type to all people even if they are not human/", **Black rose said.

Astrana looked at the dragon then at Darka who smiled then she slowly smiled."Alright lets win this. But what is you name"?

Darka smiled at her then faced Yuma.

"It's Darka Shinori . Now first I activate the spell _**Rosen**_** Bloom** with this by giving it to Black rose it gives her 600 atk points"!

**Black rose dragon**

**Atk Points: 2400 - 3000**

"Now Black rose Dragon is stronger than Utopia"! Flip yelled shocked.

"Now Black rose Dragon attack Utopia! **Rose Tornado"!**

And with a spiraling attack of a rose inferno Utopia was destroyed.

**Yuma's LP: 2700 - 2200**

"Buts it not over yet I activate the other effect of _**Rosen**_** Bloom** when the monster equiped to this destroys a monster in battle Black rose can deal 800 points of damage to you"! Darka yelled.

**Yuma's LP: 2200 - 1400**

"Woah Darka is incredible! She was able to defeat Utopia"! Caswell said shocked.

Darka smiled at the success she had to admit it was incredible to actually feel a thrill in dueling again."So Yuma I say I better end it for in my hand is a card that will end the duel", she said.

Everyone gasp as Yuma got up."Oh yeah? Bring it"! he yelled.

"If you insist I activate the"-

***RING*! *RING*!**

Everyone gaped as the bell for lunch ended."You have got to be kidding me", Darka said.

Everyone sweatdropped and sighed."Looks like this duel is a draw. Sorry Black Rose", Darka apologized.

"**/It is not your fault Mistress I shall see you soon/".**

The duel field then dissolve as everyone took off their D-Gazers."Well looks like we'll have to decide this duel next time", Darka said.

"Yeah your right", Yuma said.

"So anyway mind explaining me about Astral and Astana? And what was up with that Utopia card? In all my life of using Xyz monsters I never saw a number Xyz monster before", Darka remarked.

"Heh yeah I guess we do owe you an explanation", Yuma said.

"Oh yeah so how about we all come to my house after school then we can talk", Darka said.

"Sounds good to us", Yuma grinned.'

Everyone else nodded in agreement as Darka smiled."Great now get to class all of you", she said.

They nodded and ran off Darka smiled and sighed."Kazuma-san's son sure is like him and he's not bad either", she thought.

Then she turned to Astrana who was looking in the sky."Hey Astrana can you get back to the key I'll call you when you can come out I'm just not use to you being by my side just yet".

"Of course I don't mind I shall explore inside the key", Astrana said.

And the alien disappeared Darka groaned then she heard laughing."**/Looks like someone is getting mad/".**

"Oh shut it Red", Darka spat.

Red Dragon Archfiend grinned as he lightly flew to Darka."**/Relax Mistress I was only messing with you that's all you need to learn to lighten up/", **Red remarked.

"And you should shut that old trap of yours too", Darka sneered.

Red looked at her frowning."**/What's your deal you never get tempered with me/**", he said.

Darka sighed as she walked down." I know and I'm sorry I just have a major headache I just need to calm down for a while", she said.

**"/If you say so but you shouldn't beat yourself like this not like with Kite and Hart/".**

Darka twitched and before she could say anything Red left Darka looked down at her hands she growled as tears were forming in her eyes but she shook her head and walked off to class.

* * *

***DING DONG DING***

Darka stretched as she got up from her desk she had always thought classes were a bore she grabbed her bag and walked down the halls thinking of how tired she was and how she wasn't always like that." I guess I just need more sleep that's all", she thought.

Darka walked outside then saw Yuma and his friends she then had a small smile on her face as she walked over." Hey guys sorry it took so long", she said.

"It's no problem Darka so let's go to your place", Yuma said.

Darka nodded but then she remembered.

"Oh right almost forgot. Astrana you can come out now".

Then the female alien appeared Astral came forward to her and put out his hand." It's good to finally meet you Astrana", he said.

"Same as well Astral", Astrana agreed.

They shook hands as they walked after a while they reached Darka's home it was a medium size home it was white with black edges she smiled."Ahh home sweet home come on".

They walked to the door as Darka opened it." Mom, dad I'm home", she said.

Then there was a light rumble Darka gasp.

"Guys get back"!

Darka pushed them all back as a door opened and black smoke came out and on Darka the silver-haired duelist coughed and wiped her face.

"Oh I'm so sorry Darka".

Then a man around early forties came out he had black hair, stone gray eyes, wearing a blackened t-shirt, long pants, and a lab coat he helped wiped the smoke from Darka with his lab coat. " It's ok dad it wasn't your fault oh guys this is my dad Tsuyoshi, dad these are my new friends that I made in school one of them being Yuma Tsukumo", Darka smiled.

Tsuyoshi gasp and faced Yuma in shock and then smiled." Yuma its great to see you I haven't seen you since you were a child its good to see you", the man said smiling.

"Same here Mr. Shinori", Yuma grinned.

"Come on we can go to my room to talk", Darka said.

They walked down the hall and Darka stopped."Wait guys I want you to meet my mom", she said.

They followed Darka to the kitchen and to see a women cooking she had gingery - blonde hair, bright blue-green eyes wearing a gray shirt, pants, and white apron.

"Hey mom".

The women turned and gasp in shock then she hid it and sighed."Let me guess your father again", she said.

Darka laughed and nodded."Yeah and these are my new friends I made at school one of them being Yuma Tsukumo", she said.

The women grew wide-eyed but she smiled and bowed."It's nice to meet you all I'm Kasumi, Darka's mother", she said.

"We're going to my room mom ok", Darka said.

"Fine dear go ahead", Kasumi smiled.

The kids walked off when they left Kasumi dropped to the floor frightened."If they're here are the other worlds in danger"?

* * *

**Aurasoul running away from Yuma.**

**Yuma: How could you end the duel like that?!**

**Aurasoul: Yuma in my defence I had to end it to hurry on with the story!**

**Darka: Soul why didn't Astrana had a number card?**

**Astral: Yes why is that?**

**Aurasoul: You'll find out in the next chapter. Right after Yuma stops chasing me!**

**Astrana: And let me guess. We won't know what Darka's mother know until later in the story?**

**Aurasoul: Right so please review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Aurasoul**:** Welcome everyone to another chapter of Yugioh Zexal!**

**Darka: Where's Yuma? I don't see him around.**

**Aurasoul: Astral is calming him down since he's still a little mad at me for cutting the duel short at the last chapter.**

**Darka: Well I don't blame him even I want to know how the duel would've end.**

**Aurasoul: Look I understand maybe I can get you two to duel again later now disclaimer.**

**Darka: Got it Guardian of the aura Aurasoul does not own Yugioh zexal only me, Astrana, and my deck and any more characters to come now on with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Darka and the group climbed up the stairs and they reached a door Darka opened it."Go on ahead", she said.

They went in and looked around Darka's room was a regular room a bed with gray bed sheets, a closet, a drawer, and a few pictures around they all looked around as Darka closed her door and went to her bedside drawer on top of it was a bowl of water and a wash rag she cleaned her face then sat on her bed.

"So what does do your parents do Darka"? Bronk asked.

"My dad is a scientist for the boss of Heartland Amusement park while mom works at a 5 star restraunt", Darka shrugged.

"Wow that's so cool", Flip said.

"It's not that big deal really they been doing those jobs for as long as I could remember anyway dad sometimes brings his work with him and it explains the little explosion", Darka said.

"Hey Darka".

Darka turned her head to see Tori holding up a picture frame."Who are these other two girls in this picture"? she asked.

Darka took the frame to look as the others did it was a picture of her when she was around 6 with her a girl around 12 with caramel hair and stone gray eyes and a little girl around 4 she had long black hair and deep blue eyes they were together laughing Darka smiled fondly."This is me with my sisters the older one with caramel hair is Hotaru while the youngests with the blue eyes is Manami", she said.

"How come we didn't see them"? Cathy asked.

"Well Hotaru travels around the world to see the world last time I heard she was in New Domino City", Darka said.

"And what about Manami"? Yuma asked.

Darka twitched and sighed."Well you see when Manami was a sick kid bit weak I don't know the details since I was a little young my parents decided she should live with my uncle Akihiro since he's a great doctor the picture was taken when we visited Manami for Christmas mom and dad thought it be best for Manami to stay with Akihiro until she was all better", Darka explained.

"How old would your sisters be now"? Caswell asked.

"Hotaru would be around 22 while Manami would be 14 but it would be nice to see them again", Darka sighed sadly.

Darka then put down the picture and faced everyone."Ok enough small talk its time you guys explain to me about Astral and Astrana and about the numbers don't hold anything back", she said.

They all looked t each other than at Darka, Yuma nodded."Ok it happened several months ago".

* * *

Darka looked at them shocked she clutched her temple and ran her hand through her hair they looked at her worried."Are you alright Darka"? Yuma asked.

"Yeah but let me get this straight. Astral and supposedly Astrana are from this place called Astral World and they were sent here for some reason involving the safety of both the Astral World and Human World. Then they got themselves amnisa and that's how the number cards are here and now we have to find all 100 number cards in order for their memories to return and they keys are some sort of portal for them. And we have to hurry since there are some people who are after the number cards too. Is that everything"? she asked uncertain.

"Yeah that's everything", Yuma said.

Darka faced the others. "And you guys can't see Astral and Astrana"? she asked.

"No I think the reason we don't have a connection to the Emporers Key or the Empress Key like you and Yuma", Tori said.

Darka sighed as she rubbed her aching temple." Crimson this is really giving me a headache... Wait a minute there's something I don't get", she said.

"Yuma you said that Utopia appeared the same time Astral appeared when you were dueling your friend when he was controlled by Leviathan Dragon. How come a number card didn't appear in my extra deck when Astrana appeared"?

Yuma and Astral grew wide eyed then looked at each other. " Um if I may speak".

They looked to see Astrana a little nervous."Yeah what is it Astrana"? Darka asked.

"Well maybe in the situation Astral was in danger in the duel almost to disappear since it was duel of number cards so if me and Darka were duel with a duelist with a number card my number card would appear", she said.

Yuma, Darka, and Astral looked at her then Yuma and Astral looked at each other."It might be possible like she said she wasn't in danger so there was no need for the number to appear", Astral said.

"So all I have to do is battle some guy with a number card and Astrana's will seem ok then but don't you think Astral should give Astrana Utopia", Darka said.

"Huh"? Yuma asked confused.

"Well like you said Astral and Astrana gain their memories through the number cards so giving Astrana Utopia it would give her a piece of her memory", Darka explained.

"Yeah shes right you should give Astrana the other numbers too Yuma", Bronk said.

"No".

Darka and Astrana said exactly the same time Yuma and Astral looked at them." We want to get the memories through dueling", Astrana said.

"Yeah I don't want to go through the easy way we want to earn the memories on our own", Darka said.

Darka and Astrana faced each other and smiled Yuma and Astral were a little surprised of their words but they smiled understanding their words."Alright so we'll only give you Utopia for Astrana's memories", Yuma said.

"Right and don't worry I won't keep Utopia once Astrana see's her memory I'll give it right back", Darka said smiling.

Yuma nodded then turned to Astral he nodded he then floated to Astrana and his hand glowed and the card Utopia appeared Astral handed it to Astrana.

"Here".

Astrana gently took the card as she absorbed it a memory appeared.

**Memory...**

Astrana was floating down some halls feeling nerve recking instead of her regular dress she wore a white dress with long lose sleeves she entered a room with many scrolls she looked and then saw Astral reading a scroll she sighed she floated to him her hands on her hips. "Astral Ani what are you doing here"? she asked.

Astral gasp and looked to face Astrana he smiled and laughed a little. "Looks like I've been caught", he said.

"Caught indeed now come on we have to go we can't miss our lessons you know that", Astrana scowled.

"Right alright little sis", Astral sighed.

He put away the scroll and followed Astrana out as she shook her head.

**End of memory...**

Astrana gasp in shock as she opened her eyes Darka grew worried. "Hey Astrana you ok"? she asked.

Astrana blinked and looked at Darka she nodded. "Yes I'm fine. Utopia is in your extra deck return it to Yuma", she said.

"Oh right here Yuma", Darka said, returning Yuma Utopia.

"So what was the memory Astrana"? Yuma asked.

Astrana thought back and sighed. "I can't say", she said.

"what do you mean you can't say"? Darka asked confused.

"I won't say what was the memory until Astral sees the memory in my number card", Astrana said.

"Eh"?! Yuma and Darka yelled.

Astral was shocked as well he looked at Astrana as she crossed her arms Darka sighed and hung her head. " Ancient Fairy why me"? she groaned.

Yuma then looked at Darka's alarm clock and gasp. "Oh man I have to hurry home or Kari's going to kill me"! he said distress.

"Then you better head off same goes for the rest of you I'll see you tomorrow at school", Darka said.

They all nodded and they left her room Darka got up and walked to her window to see everyone outside of the house she then sighed and sat on the bed facing Astrana."Now that their gone I can introduce you to the team", she smiled.

"Team"? Astrana asked.

**"/She means us/".**

Astrana gasp to see duel monsters appearing behind and next to Darka the silver hair duelist giggled at the spirits reaction. "I see your surprised to see the duel monsters am I right", she said.

Astrana nodded as Darka smiled brightly. "Well you see me and my sisters have this gift of bringing duel monsters out as spirits but when they do it on their own free will only me and my sisters can see them since you and Astral are spirits you can see them too", Darka explained.

"I see", Astrana said.

**"/You shouldn't be afraid after all your our other mistress/".**

Astrana looked up to see _**Dark Lunar**_** Magician** smiling at her Astrana nodded as Darka grinned. "Now for you to meet the 7 dragons I mentioned back at the duel. Guys come forth", she said.

Then 7 dragons appeared by Darka's side their sized reduce to fit the room Astrana gasp seeing Blackrose Dragon the dragon smiled seeing her. "Astrana these are the 7 dragons Stardust Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, Blackwinged Dragon, Blackrose Dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon, Power tooled Dragon, and Trishula Dragon of the ice barrier, guys this is your other mistress Astrana", Darka introduced.

"It's nice to meet you all", Astrana bowed.

**"/She doesn't have a dark heart/", Ancient Fairy Dragon said.**

**"/Yeah but she looks a little weak to be our other mistress/", Red Dragon Archfiend said.**

**"/Red that's not nice if mistress Darka said she's other mistress too then we shall listen to her as well/", Trishula said.**

**"/Indeed she is right Red so we shall not disrespect mistress Astrana/", Stardust Dragon said.**

**"/Alright I get it you don't have to lecture me/", Red Dragon Archfiend said.**

**"/Hey you need all the lecturing you can get/", Blackwing Dragon snickered.**

**"/Ok that's it Blackwing/"!**

They disappeared and Darka and the rest of the dragons sighed as Astrana looked at them confused.**"/Forgive us Mistress Astrana you see Red and Black have a tendency to argue and fight a lot it gets a little annoying/", Power tooled Dragon said.**

"You get use to it after a while", Darka said.

The monster laughed as some giggled Astrana looked at them all and felt a warm feeling in her chest.

**"/That feeling is happiness/".**

Astrana gasp and looked next to her to see _**Dark Priest**_he smiled at her.

**"/I have the ability to scence peoples emotions and the one your feeling is happiness to be part of our family/", _Dark Priest_ ****said.**

Astrana looked at him then at Darka and the other duel monsters as they talked she then smiled and nodded .

"He's right it is a feeling of happiness for being in this family indeed I am happy".

* * *

**Aurasoul: And it is done!**

**Yuma: Wow two chapters done in one day that has to be a record.**

**Aurasoul: Indeed it should be and everyone please answer the poll I posted I appreciate it!**

**Darka: So please review for this story so she'll continue see ya again.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Aurasoul**:** Welcome everyone to another chapter of Yugioh Zexal!**

**Darka: So whats it about?**

**Aurasoul: well here we shall find out about Astrana's number now disclaimer.**

**Darka: guardian of the aura Aurasoul does not own yugioh Zexal only me, Astrana, and my deck also more Ocs to come.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Darka looked at the shining moon from her window it was night-time after the monsters talked and got to know Astrana they decided to turn in as Astrana returned to the key Darka was now alone she walked to her bedside drawer and opened it and got out a music box and turned the handle and Darka smiled as the melody began playing while a few tears slipped out of her eyes she looked to see the painting.

"Kite, Hart".

When the melody was over Darka put back the box and went to bed as more tears slipped out and she whimpered in her sleep missing her dear friends.

* * *

"Darka wake up".

Darka groaned as she opened one of her eyes to see Astrana she sat up and yawned she checked her clock and frowned."Astrana its 6:36 in than morning I go to school at 8. Why did you wake me up"? she asked.

"I scence someone with a number card near by", Astrana said.

Darka gasp and quickly got out of bed and changed to her favorite outfit a black shirt with a light blue spiral pattern, black pants, black and silver sneakers, and her silver jacket she got her duel disk, D - Gazer, and deck she put on the key and opened her window she smiled at the vines growing by the side of her window grabbing them she climbed down and landed on her feet she faced Astrana."Ok where do we have to go"? she asked.

"Down that way", Astrana said.

Darka nodded and ran she then heard low laughing she ran faster than realized they were in the train station. "This is where Yuma got his first number", Darka thought.

"Well look what I have here".

Darka looked and gasp in shock.

"Koru"?

Indeed it was her friend Koru he had dark brown hair, green eyes, light brown skin, he wore a gray shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers he had a gray and black duel disk and a black D - gazer with white lens he smiled evilly and walked forward. "Why its Darkness its been a while", he said.

Darka twitched and Astrana looked at her confused."Darka why did he called you Darkness"? she asked.

"It was my original dueling name before I changed it to Darka", Darka explained.'

"Dueling name"? Astrana said confused.

"Talking to ourselves are we? That's just sad Darkness", Koru said.

"Koru whats going on? Your not yourself"-

"Oh believe me Darkness I am me I finally realized it after I got this new card now I'm even more powerful", Koru sneered.

He lifted up his had and a yellow 14 on it Darka gasp as Astrana's face grew grim. "The number card is influencing him we must duel him Darka", she said.

Darka faced her partner then at her friend she then nodded. "Right. Koru I challenge you to a duel", she said.

Koru frowned and moved back. "I bet you think you could save me yeah right". He smiled evilly again.

"I'm going to destroy you"!

"D-Gazer set"!

"Duel disk set"!

They set up their duel disks and decks as they activated their D-Gazers.

"Lets duel"!

"I'll start first I summon _**Shadow Pegasus **_in attack mode", Darka began.

Then a black Pegasus came to field its wings were form of shadows as shadows circled around its legs it had midnight black hair and dark gray and black mane and tail.

_**Shadow Pegasus**_

_**Atk points: 1650**_

_**Def points: 1000**_

"And I place one card facedown that ends my turn your move Koru", Darka finished.

Koru smirked and nodded. "Right I draw"!

"Darka how do you know the number holder"? Astrana asked.

"He's one of my friends we use to duel all the time before a... Problem came up and I haven't spoken with him since but I don't understand of why or how the number got to him", Darka said.

"You better not go mad over there Darkness cause I'm going to make sure you suffer", Koru said darkly.

"First I summon _**Guard Turtle **_defence mode".

And a gray turtle appeared on the field it had a steel shell and was inside.

_**Guard Turtle**_

_**Atk points: 250**_

_**Def points: 2300**_

Darka frowned hearing _**Guard Turtle's **_voice worried for its master. "All the of Koru's duel monsters are worried over him I bet it has something to do with that number card he has I have to beat him to free him", she thought.

"Koru what's happen to you this isn't you what happened to the Koru that I knew"?! Darka yelled.

Koru looked at her frowning he then sighed and shook his head Darka gasp seeing a faint glow of sadness in his eyes. "What happened to me you ask? I'll tell you for its your fault this happened to me".

"My fault"? Darka was now confused.

"When you went to that depression stage you wouldn't even talk to me about closing yourself to me not even when I try to help you out you still give me that cold shoulder... Then when I saw you yesterday with those kids you were actually smiling giving off your warm glow to them yet not to me so to you... I was just disposable garbage".

Darka gasp in shock and realization remembering of how Koru tried to reach out to her and wanted to help her but she always moved him aside and pushing him away a tear streamed out of her eyes. "Koru I'm so sorry I didn't know", she said.

"Well now you know when I saw you with them I felt betrayed that's when this card came to me and I shall show you its power first I activate the spell _**Double Overlay **_with this now _**Guard Turtle** _counts as 2 overlay units", Koru said.

Darka gasp while Astrana frowned. "He's going to summon it", she said.

"I overlay my level 3 _**Guard Turtle **_to build the Overlay Network to Xyz summon! Appear _**Number 14** **Betrayed Wild**_** Tiger**"!

And appearing on the field was a tiger its stripes were blood-red it had on black armor and had scars on its body a worsen one on its forehead a slash with the number 14 on it and its eyes were a menacing black two yellow overlay units circle around it.

_**Number 14 Betrayed Wild Tiger**_

_**Atk points: 2600**_

_**Def points: 1800**_

"Next I activate its special ability by using one overlay unit I can increase its attack power with 600 atk points", Koru said.

_**Number 14 Betrayed Wild Tiger**_

_**Atk points: 2600 - 3200**_

"Shit get ready Astrana", Darka negated

"Now _**Wild**_** Tiger** attack _**Shadow Pegasus!** _WAR SLASH"!

"I activate the trap _**Shadow**_** Wall!** When one of my shadow monsters is targeted the attack but I still take damage", Darka said.

Darka growled as she took the impact of the attack.

**Darka's LP:4000 - 2450**

"I place a card facedown your move Darkness", Koru smiled evilly.

Darka got up breathing heavily Astrana floated next to her wincing slightly Darka looked at Astrana and gasp in shock to see the spirit fading slightly in and out. "Astrana what's wrong with you? Your fading", Darka said.

Astrana looked and gasp then realizing the situation. "I understand now in a duel with numbers the loser takes the others number and if we lose I fade from existence", she explained.

Darka gasp in shock then she faced Koru with blazing determination in her amber eyes. "Don't worry Astrana I won't let that happen your partner and friend and I won't get you to disappear. Its my turn! Draw"! she yelled.

"I summon _**Dark Lunar Magician **_attack mode"!

_**Dark Lunar Magician**_

_**Atk points: 1800**_

_**Dfe points: 800**_

Then there was bright light coming from Darka's extra deck Darka gasp as she got it out she faced Astrana who smiled fondly at the card. "Finally it has come our number card", she said.

The glowing died down and Darka looked at the card. "But I can't read the text", she said.

"I can now build the overlay network"! Astrana said.

Darka nodded in agreement.

"I overlay my level 4 _**Shadow Pegasus**_ and level 4 _**Dark Lunar Magician **_to build the overlay network"!

Darka and Astrana faced each other and nodded. "Allow this enchantress to be free and spread her wonder of magic! Bloom _**Number 38: Rose**_** Enchantress**"! they said together.

And in a breezing wind of flower petals the monster appeared to the field it was a women wearing a dark red rose petal designed dress with a side slit to the knee, wore leather sandals, pale skin, green eyes, pink cherry blossom petals glisten in her dark red hair, in her hand a dark pink scepter with a rose-red orb inside a rose in bloom, the number 38 on her right arm, and a bronze circlet with an emerald gem two red overlay units circle around her.

_**Number 38 Rose Enchantress**_

_**atk points: 2600**_

_**def points: 2000**_

"That weakling is no match for _**Wild Tiger**_with his strength", Koru said.

"I'm not done yet next I equip _**Rosen**_** Bloom** to _**Rose Enchantress**_to give her 600 extra atk points", Darka and Astrana said.

_**Number 38: Rose Enchantress**_

_**atk points: 2600 - 3200**_

"But now our monsters are the same strength", Koru said.

"**_Rose Enchantress_ **ability using one overlay unit she gains an extra 400 atk point boost"!

_**Number 38 Rose Enchantress**_

_**atk points: 3200 - 3600**_

"No"! Koru yelled.

"_**Rose Enchantress**_attack! Rose Blast"!

_**Rose** **Enchantress** _then unleashed a powerful red rose cyclone blast at _**Wild Tiger**_and it was destroyed in battle.

**Koru's LP: 4000 - 3600**

"Then the effect of _**Rosen Bloom**_activates when the monster equip to it destroys your monster you get 800 points of damage"!

**Koru's LP: 3600 - 2800**

"Now **_Rose Enchantress_ **other ability activates when she destroys a monster by using one overlay unit she can attack you directly"!

"Impossible"! Koru yelled.

"_**Rose**_** Enchantress!** Finish this! Rose Spell"! Darka and Astrana yelled.

And _**Rose Enchantress** _attacked with her scepter as a glowing red light attacked Koru directly.

**Koru's LP: 2800 - 0**

"Koru"! Darka yelled.

She ran to her fallen friend and sat him up as Astrana took the number card from him and the number 14 on his hand disappeared Koru groaned and opened his eyes to see a relieved Darka smiling down at her friend with a few tears coming out. "Darka your crying", he said.

"Yeah and I'm sorry for giving you the cold shoulder these past months lets just my life has gone through a lot of crazy things that you wont believe but I'm really sorry Koru I'm sorry", Darka whispered.

Koru smiled and put his arm around his friend as she silently cried on his shoulder as Astrana checked the memory of _**Number**_** 14**.

**Memory...**

Astrana and Astral were outside looking up at their sky then Astrana spoke up. "Ani we'll always be best friends right"? she asked.

Astral looked at Astrana he smiled and ruffled her hair lightly. "Of course little sis no matter what besides being siblings we'll always be friends forever", he assured her.

Astrana smiled and they continued looking up at their night sky happily.

**End of memory...**

"Astral", she thought.

* * *

**Aurasoul: And its done finally too sorry if there wasn't that much action to the duel.**

**Darka: Wow Rose Enchantress looks incredible.**

**Aurasoul: Doesn't she I thought of her myself.**

**Utopia: she does look incredible.**

**Aurasoul looking at Utopia shocked and fell off her chair rubbing her head.**

**Aurasoul: How the hell did you get here?!**

**Darka: While they discuss please review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Aurasoul talking with Utopia: And that's how you got in ok makes scence.**

**Manami: Hey guys!**

**Darka: Manami! What are you doing here?**

**Manami: I'm going to be in the next chapter!**

**Darka faced Aurasoul: she is?**

**Aurasoul: Yeah I thought about it and I decided to let the sisters come in the story Manami is first and Sharks in it too!**

**Shark: Finally well Manami let hope we get to duel.**

**Manami: Agreed.**

**Yuma: You know they act to profession when their going to be-**

**Aurasoul covers Yuma's mouth and gives him death glare.**

**Aurasoul: No spoilers Darka if you may.**

**Darka: guardian of the aura Aurasoul does not own yugioh Zexal only me, Astrana, and my deck also more Ocs to come.**

**Everyone: Now on with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Wow well we're glad your ok".

It was after school and the gang including Koru were at the park Darka explained to them of what happened in the morning and of receiving _**Rose** **Enchantress **_and of the new number card then explaining to Koru of the numbers and of the Astral beings and after what happened Koru had to believe which he did then Darka turned to Astrana. "Hey Astrana aren't you going to give Astral _**Rose Enchantress **_for the memory", she said.

"Right", Astrana nodded.

Astrana floated to Astral and her hand glowed and the number card appeared in her hand she gave it to Astral. "Here the card for your memory", she said.

Astral nodded and absorbed the card then a memory came to his mind.

**Memory...**

"Big brother"!

Astral looked up to see Astrana wearing a long sleeve white dress looking stern he gulped wondering what he did she floated to him hands on hips. "Come on we have to go to our lessons teacher hates it when were late", she said.

Astral sighed and nodded. "Alright I'll go I'll go calm down little sister no need to be angered", he said.

Astrana sighed and shook her head. "What am I going to do with you brother"? she asked to herself.

Astral smiled and ruffled and they left to their lessons.

**End of memory...**

Astral gasp and looked at Astrana who smiled softly at him he then smiled and hugged her as she hugged back. "Took you long enough brother", she said.

"Heh sorry sister didn't mean too", Astral said.

They then separated and faced their partners. "Yuma I like you to meet my younger sister Astrana".

"And Darka I like you to meet my older brother Astral".

Yuma and Darka looked at them for a moment and Astral chuckled. "3... 2... 1".

"EHHHHH"?!

Yuma and Darka gaped in shock at the Astral beings. "Your siblings and you just found out"!? Yuma yelled.

"EH"?! everyone yelled shocked.

"I first found out when I absorbed Utopia", Astrana said.

"And I found out when I absorbed _**Rose Enchantress **_oh and Yuma you should return it to Darka", Astral said.

Uh right", Yuma said, giving Darka her card.

Then there was a ring Darka looked to see it was her mother calling her. "Its my mom give me a minute", she said.

Darka then picked up the call. "Hey mom whats up"?

"Darka I have the most exciting news to tell you", Kasumi said happily.

"Dad moved his office", Darka said.

"Nope better", Kasumi giggled.

"What could be better"? Darka asked curious.

"Your sister is coming home", Kasumi said happily.

Darka gasp and squealed the others looked at her shocked. "Seriously that's awesome! And since I'm at the park its a 10 minute walk to the airport I'll go pick her up", she said.

"I knew you would said that now go", Kasumi smiled.

"Right"!

Darka hanged up and got up happily. "So what's up Darka"? Koru asked.

"Manami is coming back home and I have to go to the airport to pick her up", Darka smiled.

"Hey let us come too", Yuma said.

"I always did want to meet one of your sisters", Koru said.

"Alright let's go", Darka said happily.

They then began walking while the group as Darka questions about Manami but Darka only laughed as they asked. "Sorry guys you just have to meet her if you want your questions answered", she said.

"Can you at least tell us if she's a duelist"? Yuma begged.

Darka giggled as she walked she didn't notice the motorcycle driving towards her but the others did.

"DARKA"!

Darka looked and gasp then to everyone's shocked she jumped up and avoided the motorcycle she flipped and landed on all fours she gasp as she looked at her hands.

"How did I"?

"Darka"!

Darka got up and looked to see the others running to her. "Are you ok"? Cathy asked.

Darka blinked and nodded. "Yeah I think so", she said.

"Hey"!

They group looked and gasp to see the driver.

"Shark"! Yuma said.

Shark ran over to them holding his helmet. "Hey did I hit you"? he asked Darka.

Darka smiled and shook her head. "No luckily I was able to move out-of-the-way", she said.

"Oh that's good", Shark sighed.

"Hey Shark", Yuma grinned.

"Oh Yuma so you know her"? Shark asked.

"Yeah Shark this is Darka she's a new friend of ours Darka this is"-

"Reginald Kastle finalist of the National Duel Circuit".

They all gasp at Darka her arms crossed her eyes closed Shark clutched his hands to fist expecting the worst but what Darka said shocked them all. "It really pissed me off when your opponent framed you of cheating it was low even for him".

They looked at her shocked as she smiled at him and patted his shoulder. "I know you wouldn't cheat Shark-kun seeing you duel in the circuit you would never do it that's why I know you opponent framed you it was after all pretty obvious and my sisters think so too so don't think everyone thinks you cheated cause even some people know you didn't".

Shark looked at Darka shocked of the truth, kindness, sincere, and support in her eyes he hung his head and nodded Darka smiled and gave him a one arm hug then separated. "Well we better head off", Darka said.

"Where are you guys off too"? Shark asked curious.

"We're going to the airport to pick up my younger sister Manami. Oh why don't you come with us Shark-kun my sister would love to meet you", Darka said smiling.'

Shark grew wide-eyed but nodded he decided to park his motorcycle so he could walk with them then they reached the airport Darka looked around the crowed. "What does your sister look like"? Shark asked.

"Just find a 14-year-old girl with black hair and"-

"Darka"!

Darka gasp and turned to see a girl walking to them she was 14 she had long flowing black hair her tips dark blue while her bangs her a light silver, deep-sea blue eyes, she had on a deep blue tank top, black leggings, jean jacket vest, black flats, she also had a silver bracelet with a light blue diamond-shaped gem on it, and wore white diamond-shaped earrings Darka grinned and hugged the girl. "Good to see you Manami oh I missed you", Darka cooed.

"Come on Darka stop your crushing me", Manami gasp.

"Whoops sorry", Darka said.

Manami smiled then she looked she stifled a gasp then saw Yuma and the others. "Um sis are those your friends"? she asked.

Darka smiled and nodded. "Come on lets leave so we can do the introduction".

* * *

After leaving the airport and going to the park then doing introductions the group got to ask Manami their questions. "So Manami are you a duelist"? Yuma asked.

"Yup I started dueling when I was around 7 Uncle Akihiro was the one who gave me my dueling gear while I builded my deck", Manami said.

"What type of deck do you use"? Bronk asked.

"It's a water attribute based deck", Manami said.

"Hey just like Shark's", Yuma said.

"So what's your specialty? your sister said hers was synchro summoning while Xyz summoning what's yours"? Caswell asked.

"Mines is ritual summoning while Xyz summoning on the side", Manami said.

"Ritual summoning"? Yuma asked.

"It's when you ritual summon a ritual monster with a ritual spell card the monsters levels have to add up to the ritual monster's level to ritual summon it so you must have the monsters, the ritual spell, and the ritual monster in your hand ", Manami explained.

"Woah now that sounds complicated", Flip said.

"Not at all I've used them for the past 7 years and it's not as complicated as it looks as proof".

Manami got up and turned to them smiling. "I'll duel one of you guys just to prove it".

"How about dueling me then"? Yuma asked.

Manami smiled and shook her head. "Sorry Yuma but I'm not dueling you".

Manami turned and pointed. "I'll be dueling Shark"!

"EH"?! everyone yelled.

Shark grew wide-eyed and looked up at Manami who had determination shining in her eyes he then smiled and got up. "Alright your on", he said.

Manami smirked then turned to Darka. "Sis my duel disk is in the black suitcase", she said.

Darka nodded she got the suitcase and opened it she then got out a sea green duel disk the panels were shaped like waves she then gave it to Manami and she out it on and inserted her deck then got out her D-Gazer it was blue with yellow lens Shark got his got his duel disk and deck ready and put on his D-Gazer.

"Lets duel"!

* * *

**Aurasoul: And this chapter is over.**

**Yuma: Oh I can't wait to see who wins in this duel.**

**Astral: I'm also curious of the outcome.**

**Darka: Well lets hope people will review so please do!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Aurasoul: Here we are to Yugioh Zexal yet again.**

**Hart: Aurasoul when will me and my brother be in the story?**

**Aurasoul: How did you get here?**

**Darka: I let him in. When will Kite and Hart come in?**

**Aurasoul: Well for Kite it might be the next chapter or two and Hart will be in later in 3 chapters.**

**Hart: Ok I'll make sure to tell brother thanks.**

**Hart leaving the room Aurasoul sighed.**

**Aurasoul: The kid is too innocent for his own good.**

**Darka smiling: Hey let it go and Guardian of the aura Aurasoul does not own Yugioh Zexal so enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"I'll let you go first Shark-kun", Manami smiled.

Shark nodded in agreement. "I draw! I summon Big Jaws in attack mode"!

**Big Jaws**

**atk points: 1800**

**def points: 300**

"Next I activate the equip spell Aqua jets with it Big Jaws gains 1000 extra atk points"!

**Big Jaws**

**atk points: 1800-2800**

"And I place a card facedown I end my turn", Shark finished.

"Alright its my move", Manami said smiling.

Astrana looked to her side and realized that Darka wasn't next to her she looked to find her in a fair distance from the duel. "Um Darka why are you not near the duel"? she asked.

"Cause if I know Manami and with that smile on her face she'll be summon **him** and I don't want to be near when she does", Darka growled.

"Him"?

"Get ready Shark cause I'm going to unleash the fury of the seas! First I summon _**Aquen Tamer **_in attack mode", Manami said.

And a young girl appeared on the field she had dark blue hair, green eyes, she wore short black pants, a blue tube top, a white lose jacked the tail coats to her knees, black boots, and in her hand was a light blue stave with odd markings on it.

_**Aquen Tamer**_

_**atk points: 1500**_

_**def points: 1200**_

"Now I activate her ability once she's been summoned to the field I can take control of a water attribute monster on my opponents side of the field", Manami said.

"No way"! everyone said shocked.

"So I take control your Big Jaws", Manami grinned.

Shark looked in shocked as his monster swam to Manami's side of the field. "Next I activate the ritual spell card _**King of the seas** **ritual**", _Manami said.

"Here he comes", Darka said.

"By sacrificing my level 4 _**Aquen Tamer **_and Big Jaws I ritual summon the true ruler of the seas! I ritual summon _**Neptune King of Atlantis**_"!

The two monsters disappeared and a tidal wave washed the field now being under water and got Darka as well to her anger and a man appeared of the field he had black hair, a long black beard, wearing ancient sea green greek robes and armor he rode an ocean blue chariot pulled by two silver Big jaws in his hand a golden trident his green eyes shining Manami grinned her blue eyes giving off a sea spark. "Meet my prize monster _**Neptune King of Atlantis**_"!

_**Neptune King of Atlantis**_

_**atk points: 2700**_

_**def points: 2000**_

Darka growled and walked to the field angered. "Watch where you surface Neptune"! she yelled.

Neptune looked to see Darka.** "/Oh Darkalicia its been a while/"**, he said plainly.

Darka felt her anger rise at the duel monster. "Don't you dare act nonchalant you bastard! And I thought I told you to watch where you surface when you appear on the field"! she yelled.

**"/Only when your around and since I haven't seen you in that past 6 years I thought you weren't there/", **he shrugged.

"IT NEVER OCCURED YOU OF YOU TO SCENCE YOUR SURROUNDINGS"!? Darka yelled frustrated.

Manami laughed at them. "Yikes things don't ever change for you guys eh sis", she said.

Darka sighed but smiled as Manami faced Shark." Ok Neptune attack Shark directly! Trident throw"!

"I activate the trap Zeus Breath with it the attack is negated", Shark said.

"Well then I place a card facedown I end my turn", Manami said.

"Well Sharks done for".

They group looked at Darka surprised and confused. "What do you mean"? Tori asked.

" I mean Shark wont be able to beat Manami, Neptune is her ace no one has beaten him ever", Darka explained.

"Well I know Shark he'll be able to beat Manami I just know it", Yuma said.

Darka only shrugged as Shark started his turn.

"I draw! I summon Hammer Shark in attack mode".

**Hammer Shark**

**atk points: 1700**

**def points: 1500**

"Next I activate Hammer Sharks special ability by decreasing its level to 3 I can special summon one level 3 monster from my hand so I summon Shark Stickers".

**Shark stickers**

**atk points: 200**

**def points 1000**

"Next I activate the ability of my other Shark stickers in my hand once a fish, sea serpent, or aqua-type monster is normal or special summoned to my field I can special summon I can special summon Shark stickers from my hand I place a card facedown I end my turn", Shark said.

"My move draw"! Manami said.

She looked at her hand then back at the field. "Shark has 3 level 3 monsters and a facedown card on his side of the field the monsters could be bait so he could activate the facedown card when I would declare an attack and would do something to Neptune if that would be the case".

"First I summon _**Jeweled Mermaid **_in attack mode".

And a mermaid appeared on the field she had long light green hair, light pink eyes, she had on gray armor with sea green patterns, strapped to her hip a jeweled sword and her tail was covered with different types of gems.

_**Jeweled Mermaid**_

_**atk points: 1800**_

_**def points: 800**_

"Now I let her attack one of your Shark Stickers! Jewel slash"!

And with her sword the mermaid destroyed one of the Shark stickers

**Shark's LPs: 4000-2400**

"I end my turn", Manami finished.

"Why didn't she attacked with Neptune"? Cathy asked confused.

"Well if I have to guess Manami thought that Shark's facedown would be a trap and the monsters on his field would be bait to lure Neptune for an attack so she thought that letting _**Jeweled Mermaid **_attack she would still give Shark damage and not have the trap activated so without endangering Neptune", Koru explained.

"Right that's Manami for you as a ritual specialist she has thought of different types of strategies and out comes her opponent would use its her way of dueling. Its her way to feel the flow", Darka said.

"Its my move draw"! Shark said.

He looked at the card then a smile appeared on his face Manami braced herself as he began his turn.

"First I summon Spear Shark in attack mode".

**Spear Shark**

**atk points: 1600**

**def points: 1400**

"Next its ability activates once its been normal summoned all my level 3 monsters increase their levels by one".

"3 level 4 monsters on his field", Astrana said.

'Its coming", Astral said.

"I overlay my level 4 Hammer Shark , level 4 Shark Stickers, and spear shark to create the overlay network! Show yourself Number 32! The most powerful ruler of the deep-sea! Your sharp fangs shall exterminate everything! Marine Biting Dragon Shark Drake"!

"What"?! Darka and Astrana said shocked.

**Number 32 Shark Drake**

**atk point: 2800**

**def points: 2100**

"In holy Crimson and Stardust how the hell does Shark have a number card"?! Darka yelled shocked.

"And why isn't it controlling him like 14 did to Koru"?! Astrana said also shocked.

They then gasp and then glared at Yuma and Astral anger burning in their eyes. "Yuma Tsukumo you better explain about this or so help me in name of Crimson"! Darka growled.

Yuma meeped and backed back a few steps. "Let me explain! You see when Shark first had that card it connected to his soul because of that he was able to take control of it and Astral decided to trust Shark with the number card", he said.

"And you didn't bother to tell us before", Darka growled.

Yuma gulped and then someone whistled a high and low tune Darka gasp and faced Manami who whistled. "Sis you can kill Yuma once the duel is over so in the mean time restrain yourself and no lashing out", she said.

Darka twitched and sighed she then calmed down and nodded Yuma sighed in relieve but Astral wasn't so lucky with Astrana. "And you could've told me", Astrana began.

"Astrana let it go like Manami said we'll get them after the duel so just calm down and relax for now", Darka said.

Astrana looked at Darka she sighed and nodded she floated next to her and watched the duel Astral let out a breath of relieve he was safe... For now they continued watching the duel.

"Now Shark Drake attack _**Jeweled Mermaid! **_Deep sea destruction"!

**Manami's LP: 4000-3000**

"Next I activate Shark Drake's special ability by using one overlay unit _**Jeweled Mermaid **_comes back to your field but loses 1000 attack points".

_**Jeweled Mermaid**_

_**atk points: 1800-800**_

"And once I do that Shark Drake can attack again go! Deep sea destruction"!

**Manami's LPs: 3000 - 1000**

"I end my turn", Shark finished.

"I have to admit Number 32 is indeed powerful", Darka said.

"Its even powerful then 14 was", Koru said shocked.

"Will Manami be able to defeat Shark with Shark Drake on the field"? Astrana asked to herself.

"My move draw"!

Manami looked at her card then grew wide-eyed and sighed.

"I didn't want to end the duel like this but I don't got much options left".

Manami then sighed Darka was now confused."Yo sis whats up"? she asked.

"Well I'm going to end the duel but it's not how I pictured it. I summon _**Self destruction Starfish**_in attack mode", she said.

_**Self destruction Starfish**_

_**atk points: 1000**_

_**def points: 2**__**10**_

The starfish was gray with a clock on its back.

"Now I activate its ability once its been summoned to the field I can equip it to a monster on my opponent's side of the field and I chose Shark Drake"!

And the starfish monster then got attached to Shark Drake the others were a little confused. "But whats the point on equipping it to Shark Drake"? Yuma asked.

"Its gong to explode", Darka said.

"Huh"?

"Now that _**Self destruction Starfish** _is on Shark Drake then it self destruct and Shark Drake is destroyed"!

"WHAT"?! everyone except Darka yelled shocked.

"But the only downside is that we both get dealed damage to Shark Drakes attack points", Manami sighed.

"EH"?!

And with that the hands on the clock struck 12 and it exploded with Shark Drake in the crossfire.

**Manami's LP: 1000 - 0**

**Shark's LP: 2400 - 0**

**Tie**

Manami dropped to the floor exhausted everyone ran to her and Shark as Darka walked to Manami grinning she put out a hand."Need a lift"? she joked.

Manami giggled and took her hand Darka pulled her up they walked to the others.

"That was a great duel Shark you really had me there if I didn't get my Starfish", Manami said.

"Or _**Poseidon's**_** Trident**", Darka said.

"_**Poseidon's** **Trident**"?_ Caswell asked.

"Yeah its an equip spell card Manami uses for _**Neptune**_with it he gains 800 atk points and he can attack the opponent directly", Darka explained.

"Woah looks like you were lucky Shark", Yuma said.

"Indeed he was lucky but hey that was an awesome duel", Darka said.

"Yeah it was I hope to duel you again Manami", Shark said putting out his hand.

Manami grinned and shook Shark's hand nodding in agreement then there was ringing Darka looked to see it was her D-Gazer she picked up.

"Hello"?

"Darka its me, mom. Did you picked up Manami yet"?

"Oh yeah mom I did Manami just wanted to have a duel with one of our friends first we're coming home now".

"Ok got it we're heading to home now bye".

Darka hanged up and sighed. 'Well we better head out come on Manami that was mom she said she wants us home", she said.

"Oh alright I guess it couldn't be helped let's go home", Manami said.

Darka smiled and nodded they got Manami's things and turned to the others. "See ya guys later. And hope to see you again Shark", Darka said.

And the sister walked off to their house happily the younger glad to be back home to where she belongs.

* * *

**Aurasoul: And the chapter is done.**

**Darka: And next chapter will be when I see Kite right?**

**Aurasoul: Yeah and lets just say this is going to be a very bad reunion so please review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Aurasoul: Hello everyone and welcome back!**

**Manami: Wheres Darka? I don't see her anywhere.**

**Aurasoul sighed and slouches.**

**Aurasoul: I needed Astrana to take Darka out for a bit cause for this chapter she's going to be heartbroken.**

**Manami: Is it that bad?**

**Aurasoul gave Manami the papers the girl read and gasp.**

**Manami: I'm going to help Astrana.**

**Manami runs off Aurasoul sighed and got up.**

**Aurasoul: How can I be so cruel?**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Finally done with homework".

Darka stretched having just finished her homework for school Astrana floated to her side looking at the papers curiously."Why do your teachers give you homework"? she asked.

"Its to make sure we payed attention and know the stuff they taught us in class", Darka said.

"How come Manami doesn't do homework"? Astrana asked.

"Its because she doesn't go the the school mom and dad have to enroll her as in get her in the school before she could go to classes and do homework", Darka explained.

"Oh I see", Astrana said.

Darka got up and changed into her clothes and grabbed her dueling gear." So want to go and see if there are any number cards around"?

It had been 3 weeks since that fateful day when the two first met so far they had collected a total of 6 number cards getting the last one with Yuma and Astral's help Darka and Astrana have gotten along very well Tori and Bronk remarked of how Darka and Astrana got along more quicker then Yuma and Astral which caused Yuma to yell and the others to laugh.

Astrana was curious of Earth and its customs and Darka was happily to answer Astrana's questions they're fun to do then there was a knock on the door Darka and Astana looked up."Come in", Darka said.

The door opened and Orbital came in."Oh hey Orbital what can I do for you"? Darka asked happily.

"I was hoping you let me come with you to your night outings tonight", Orbital said.

Darka grew wide eyed in surprised the robot never asked to come with her to go anywhere before this was a first but it wouldn't hurt."Sure I don't mind you can come lets go I'm already to go", Darka said.

They left the room and walked to the living room to see Kasumi watching tv.

"Mom I'm heading out and I'm bringing Orbital with me".

"Alright just make sure to come back at 10 its a school night".

"I know".

Darka then walked out of the house Orbital with her Darka then faced Astrana.

"Scence anything"? she asked.

Astrana closed her eyes concentrating this was a trait that Astral was unable to have the ability to scence a number cards location then Astrana gasp in shock her eyes snapped opened Darka looked at her worried."Hey Astrana you ok"? she asked.

"Yes I scence a strong amount of number cards that way", Astrana said.

'Right come on Orbital", Darka said.

"Roger".

They hurried at the direction Astrana pointed at then Darka realized that they were in the Rose parks it was a new trait the park received and Darka grew to love it she looked around to see no one here."Astrana are you sure you scenced number cards here"? she asked.

"Yes their around I know it", Astrana said determined.

"Well alright if you say so you never steered me wrong lets keep looking", Darka said.

Then they heard whistling Darka grew wide eyed in shocked of the tune they looked up to see someone flying the person landed and Darka gasp in shock when she saw him."Oh my Crimson Kite! Its you"! she said happily.

Kite grew wide eyed of seeing Darka the girl walked over to him.

"I'm so glad your ok I was so worried about you and Hart. Hart! Is he ok? Cause I"-

"Stop".

Darka grew wide eyed of shock of the coldness in Kite's voice whenever she spoke with him she heard warmth she stopped and looked at Kite worried."Kite is something wrong"? she asked.

"Why are you out here"? Kite asked, his voice still cold.

"Oh well you see I'm looking for these Xyz monster cards known as numbers".

"Numbers"?

'Yeah me and my friend Yuma Tsukumo are looking for number cards"-

"You know Yuma Tsukumo"?

Darka looked at him confused but nodded."Uh yeah you see we're looking for them because two of our friends really need them"-

"Your my enemy".

Darka grew wide eyed of shocked of what Kite just said to her and he continued.

"Collecting the number cards means your my enemy so I'm going let you off with a warning of staying away from me or else I'll take your number cards and your soul that is my warning to you. Orbital come".

"Yes Master Kite".

Orbital rolled to Kite's side and got on his back to complete his gliders Kite turned to his back from Darka but faced her."So if you want to keep your soul intact its best you stay away".

Kite then flew off in the night sky Astrana was shocked and confused she faced Darka for answer but was shcoked out of her mind Darka was shocked, hurt, cold, and confused of what just happened she dropped to her knees and wrapped her eyes around herself and began crying heavily Astrana was confused then a hand appeared on her shoulder.

**"/Astrana/".**

The spirit turned to be faced with _**Dark Lunar Magician**_the duel monster looked at Darka.

**"/I'm going to teleport her to the house she needs time so its best to leave her/".**

Astrana nodded then the duel monster glowed and he disappeared and reappeared back to Darka's room Darka went to her bed and continued crying Astrana looked at her partner never has she seen her so... Broken she turned to see the magician had left she sighed and looked at Darka sadly.

"What does this mean"?

* * *

**Aurasoul was sitting on her chair poking at her lunch Astral and Yuma came in.**

**Yuma: Manami told us about the chapter.**

**Aurasoul:...**

**Astral: You shouldn't let yourself be down you know what will your fans say?**

**Aurasoul only got up and left the room Yuma and Astral sighed.**

**Yuma: Everyone please review so Aurasoul won't be so gloomy and lets hope Darka doesn't know of this so see ya soon.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Yuma: Hey everyone welcome back.**

**Tori: Wheres Aurasoul?**

**Astral: she's still mad at herself about the last chapter.**

**Tori: Did Darka found out about the chapter?**

**Yuma: No not yet Astrana and Manami are still keeping her distracted.**

**Tori: I'm surprise they could after so long did Aurasoul do the chapter.**

**Astral: Me and Yuma had to get her to type it down but she did.**

**Yuma: so everyone Aurasoul doesn't own us only Darka, Manami, Astrana, and other OCs and lets hope she gets out of this funk soon.**

**Tori and Astral: Funk?**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Darka come on you have to eat".

Astrana looked at her partner sadly ever since meeting Kite, Darka returned to her cold self but worse barely eating, not getting enough sleep, and started crying when she thought she was alone her family and the others were worried sick and Astrana wanted to help but didn't know how since she didn't know of the relationship between her and Kite right now it was night time and she was in the Empress Key inside there were gears like in the Emperors Key but they were silver and around was light blue instead of dark blue. Astrana floated around unsure what to do she then looked at the number cards and sighed and sat in front of them she didn't know what to do she felt lost and in the dark not sure how to snap Darka out of her cold state then she closed her eyes thinking.

**"/Mistress/".**

Astrana gasp and looked to see Rose Enchantress in front of her out of the number cards Rose Enchantress has been like another friend and to Darka and Astrana they spoke with her to get to know her. Maybe Rose Enchantress could help her.

**"/Is something troubling you/"?** Rose asked.

Astrana sighed and nodded."Yes Darka has gone to a cold stage she won't speak to anyone not even me all because of this man Kite and of what he said I want to help Darka but I don't know the relationship between her and Kite I don't know what to do", she said sadly.

Rose Enchantress looked at her then nodded in understanding.**"/If you like I could help you/", **she said.

Astrana looked up at Rose hopefully."Can you"? she asked.

**"/Yes I can use my magic for you to see her memories and transfer them to you and you'll see the connection between Mistress Darka and this Kite/", **Rose explained.

"Alright lets do it then", Astrana said.

They then got out of the key to see Darka on her bed asleep they floated to her and Rose got her scepter it then glowed and a silver string appeared out of Darka's head and into Astrana's head the spirit gasp in shock seeing all the memories of Darka with Kite all the good and bad and of what happened at the villa then Rose ceased the line and Astrana dropped to the floor holding her head Rose went to her Mistress.**"/Are you alright/"?** she asked.

Astrana was silent for a minute until she got up and nodded."Rose Enchantress thank you, you may go back to the key I must speak with Darka alone", she said.

Rose nodded and disappeared Astrana then floated to Darka's bedside."Darka wake up", she said.

Darka groaned but stayed asleep."Darka wake up we need to talk", Astrana said.

Darka then sat up yawning and looked at Astrana annoyed."Astrana its the middle of the night couldn't it wait in the morning", she said.

"No look we need to talk about you and Kite", Astrana said.

Darka looked at her surprised then sighed and scratched her head."One of the duel monsters got you to see my memories right"? she asked.

Astrana gasp in shocked."How did you"-

"Some of the duel monsters have that ability but I never let them use it only for emergencies and I guess to them this is an emergency", Darka said sighing.

Astrana looked at her she then sat next to her and spoke up."Look Darka seeing the memories you cared for Kite very dearly and I know it may seem hopeless but I just know there is a way to get back Kite and to find out whats wrong I just know it", she said.

Darka looked at Astrana shocked of her speech."How can you be so positive"? she asked.

"I get that from my partner", Astrana smirked.

Darka giggled and nodded."Maybe your right Astrana I'll find a way to help Kite and Hart", she said.

"You mean **we **will find a way", Astrana corrected.

Darka giggled and nodded. Right we will".

Unknown to them Kasumi had heard the whole conversation she smiled gently."Thank you Astrana for bringing back the light in Darka's heart" she whispered.

She then walked back to her room exhausted after a night at the kitchens at the restaurant.

**2 weeks later...**

"And done".

"Ok you seem to have made a great recovery".

After her talk with Astrana she started acting like herself and her family began getting her to her old weight ever since she began losing weight after always losing her appetite her friends have been helping her get her excitement to duel again Darka softly smiled she was indeed lucky to have great friends right now she had been eating gaining her weight."Well now thats done lets go catch up with the others and start some dueling", Manami said happily.

Darka smiled and nodded grabbing her dueling equipment she faced Astrana they both smiled and followed Manami to the others happily.

* * *

**Yuma: And its done.**

**Aurasoul: Indeed it is.**

**Yuma, Astral, and Tori turned and gasp to see Aurasoul, Darka, Astrana, and Manami.**

**Darka: Aurasoul told me everything and I got her to know that it was alright cause I know I'll be back with Kite and Hart so everyone please review!**


End file.
